cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
MJ
|enemies = |likes = Music, his family, playing video games, having fun with his friends, teasing Tommy, helping Matthew, technology, swimming,|dislikes = Getting in trouble, Tommy's selfishness, embarrassment, Butch, being teased, upsetting Matthew and the gang,|powers = |fate = Continues to live happily with his family and helps Matthew on his adventures}}'''MJ '''is one of the protagonists in the Black Lion franchise. He's the youngest son of Max and Jessica, youngest brother of Tommy and one of Matthew's best friends. Background MJ was born five years after Tommy was born. He spent the first couple of years at the house with his parents. At the age of 3, MJ started his first day of preschool where he met Bucky and Leon. They initiated a long-lasting friendship after playing hide-and-seek at their houses. As MJ grew into a teenager, he started high school. However, upon starting his first day at high school, he became the main target of the school bully, Butch. MJ tried his best to ignore the bully but his insults deeply harmed the Otter. Luckily, Tommy was there to stand up to the egotistical jerk. To increase his self-esteem, MJ took some karate classes to help him have a stronger self-confidence. In the present day, MJ was walking out of his first class and was walking to his second class, Butch smacked the otter's books out of his hands and kicked onto the ground, where the bully laughed sadistically. Gaspard came to the Otter's side and helped him pick up his books as they kindly introduced each other. The students left to go to their classes and promised to sit with each other at lunch. During MJ's second class, his teacher handed the students a form for the remote control plane race, the Saturday coming up. As MJ said he's going to win the race, Butch insulted the otter and said that he'll win the race. Determined to prove Butch wrong, MJ immediately went to the toy store to buy himself a toy plane. Once he arrived back at his house, he tried it out on the backyard but MJ lost control of the plane and it crashed into a power line and was destroyed. MJ then knew he couldn't win the race with his plane destroyed and not having anymore money to replace it. He then had the idea of asking Matthew for help since he's a scientist. Matthew kindly agreed to help MJ fix his toy plane. Upon learning that Butch is entering the race, he made the plane indestructible, so the bully won't make attempt to destroy the plane. The next day at the plane competition, Butch added weapons to his plane to eliminate his competition with MJ. And to keep the judges from finding out that Butch cheated, he had his minions destroy the cameras to prevent them for ruining his plans. Luckily, thanks to the defense mechanisms that Matthew installed MJ was able to dodge Butch's plane and expose his dastardly crimes to the school. Butch was disqualified and MJ won the trophy. He thanks Matthew for helping win the race and promises to help him in any way he can. Personality MJ is portrayed as a shy, jumpy, nervous and independent individual. Just like regular otters, he's shown to be very intelligent and bright. He is shown to have highly developed social skills and immediately engages the people, he meets into friendly activities. As a result of being an otter, MJ is a loving and caring friend. He immediately comes to their side if they're ill or in distress. When MJ usually meets someone who is taller and stronger than him, it might take him a while to warm up to that person, which poses as an example of his shyness. MJ definitely isn't afraid to stand to his arrogant and rather selfish brother, Tommy. They are bound to have arguments about certain things that their parents find ridiculous. They seem to enjoy teasing each other but not in a rude manner. They may have their differences but if something happens to each other, they'll do anything to save each other. Usually at the end of a certain episode, the brothers end the episode by reconciling with each other. As the best friend of Matthew Wooten, MJ strongly looks up to him and hopes to be like him. In the "Personality Changer, MJ believes that battling a dangerous villain who did nothing is heroic until the two were along in Redpaw's lair. He has a habit of stealing Matthew's inventions to help him with whatever happens at school or home. After having talk between the human and otter, MJ does everything he can to fix everything that he has done. Physical appearance MJ is a slender and handsome white otter with black fur on his back. Appearances The Black Lion 2 MJ is seen at the talent show at the beginning of the film. After the talent show, he bids Matthew a farewell as he travels to Woolsville. MJ isn't seen again until the ending of the film. He helps Matthew remodel the castle after he gets adopted into the Mastiff family. He is last seen singing and dancing to the song "Family" along with his family. The North Wooten MJ is one of the kids who weren't abducted by Professor Whiskers. He is seen later in the film when he helps Matthew defeat Whiskers by changing the kids back to normal by using the antidote-filled guns. He is last seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' evil plans. Video Game Life MJ isn't seen until the ending of the film. He is playing different arcade games with his friends and family. The Black Lion MJ serves as one of the protagonists in the cartoon series. Category:Otters Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Wooten characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Students Category:Siblings Category:Mustelidaes Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Characters Under Spells Category:American characters Category:Transformed characters Category:Athletes Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Teenagers Category:Animated characters Category:Singing characters Category:Protagonists Category:Nephews